


A Dream

by Elle123



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle123/pseuds/Elle123
Summary: This is literally just a synopsis of a Dragon Age themed dream I had last night and I wanted to post it somewhere.





	A Dream

In this dream there weren't large circles instead they were smaller and spread all over and they were definitely prisons there was no pretense at it being a place of learning for mages. 

The dream was from the persepective of a feamle mage Hawke who had been caught and sent to a circle. A non tortured Cullen was stationed at that circle and it was clearly obvious that the two were on VERY good terms but not actually involved, though I think that would have happened eventually. Additionally there were guards that were either golems or robots but they generally looked like people but they had very little ability to emote at all (they didn't actually really play into the story after the first part).

At the beginning of the dream there was a little girl and her mother who were in the circle. One of the templars started talking to the little girl. Generally all of us prisoners didn't think much of this as while we were in 'prison' this was a VERY relaxed one and it at least didn't feel like a place where we constantly had to be afraid for our lives. But somehow the little girl said something to the templar that convinced him that she had broken a very serious rule and needed to be killed right then and there. Of course the mother then became an abomination. The mother and daughter were both killed in the chaos as well as the templar that had really started the whole thing.

This fiasco of course made the powers that be start cracking down on our prison. The next part of the dream I was reading a book and some officials showed up and started going through everythign in the prison. They took exception that I was allowed reading materials and somehow Cullen was forced to take me somewhere while they finished going through the prison. When we came back everyone had been killed and on the wall had been scrawled grafitti "Death to those who betray HER!" Somehow we both knew "Her" meant Meredith. 

I was crying over my lost friends when Cullen opened a closet and found a crying baby. He handed me the baby and we both knew we were going to be on the run with this small miracle.

Sadly that is when I woke up.


End file.
